


Accio dementor

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arreglando el worbu de la jotaká porque ella no sabe, Crisis de los cuarenta largos, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, F/M, Harry tiene issues, Hermione tiene issues también, Hermione's POV, Issues que no se está haciendo mirar, Me he tenido que inventar a los padres de Hermione QUÉ VERGÜENZA JOTAKÁ, NI NOMBRE TIENEN, Terapia, pero ella sí que se los mira, qué movida tío, y a sus personajes también
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: Cuando los cuarenta empiezan a quedarse poco a poco atrás y el vacío en el pecho no se llena, la ministra de magia Hermione Granger acaba recurriendo a algo que la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas no sabe casi ni pronunciar: un psicólogo. Lo malo de los psicólogos es que son como los dentistas, vas para una limpieza rutinaria y acabas saliendo con un diente menos, una cita para el ortodoncista y tu vida patas arriba. De pronto, el camino que Hermione tenía claramente pactado consigo misma ya no está tan claro y empieza a considerar que tal vez es el momento de tomar un desvío.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, O más bien present pero por poco tiempo???, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Capítulo 1

—¿Te das cuenta de que no me has dicho ni una sola vez cómo te sientes? Te estoy preguntando y todas y cada una de las veces me contestas que si Ron esto que si Ron lo otro, pero no le estás poniendo palabras a tus sentimientos, Hermione.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, la respuesta a esta acusación vino en forma de una mirada de gélida exasperación, contestada a su vez por otra teñida de socarronería. Aquel intercambio estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que se producía.

—Te lo voy a volver a preguntar —repitió Charity Bangle, psicóloga y muggle— ¿cómo te hace sentir la actitud de tu marido respecto a vuestro matrimonio?

Su paciente al otro lado abrió la boca para hablar, confiando en que las palabras saldrían por sí solas, y se quedó congelada, petrificada incluso, y después empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, en una encarnizada lucha por intentar verbalizar sus sentimientos. Cada instante que pasaba en el que parecía no encontrar las palabras precisas aumentaba la tensión en aquel comedido cuerpo.

Bangle se movió hacia delante, a punto de producir ella misma un discurso para intentar desbloquear a su paciente, pero esta la interrumpió con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha, en el que le pedía sin palabras que la dejara intentarlo sola un poco más.

El silencio siguió cubriéndolo todo, hasta que la mujer, con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos y temblando como una hoja al viento, pudo por fin empezar a hablar:

—Me siento como si llevara toda mi vida en bucle. —La psicóloga le acercó la caja de pañuelos que habitaba en su escritorio, pero ella no hizo ademán de coger uno—: Una y otra vez con las mismas peleas. Y ni se te ocurra venirme con el discurso de que todo tiene solución y que la comunicación lo arregla todo, porque eso ya lo he intentado.

Charity Bangle, en un alarde de autocontrol y de máxima profesionalidad, respiró hondo y se subió las gafas antes de contestar.

—O sea, que me estás diciendo que tu matrimonio no tiene solución.

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó Hermione Granger, casi como en un acto reflejo.

De nuevo, Charity Bangle puso a prueba la paciencia que llevaba toda su carrera profesional ejercitando y volvió a respirar hondo. Ni sus veinte años como psicóloga en activo eran suficientes como para preparar a alguien para la señora Granger intentando negar la realidad.

—Sí lo has dicho. Has dicho que has intentado hablar con él y que lo vuestro no tiene solución. No es propio de ti quedarte atascada en un bucle. ¿Es por tus hijos? Porque te aseguro que hoy en día el adolescente medio tiene más que normalizado el divorcio y tus hijos son bastante independientes con eso del internado.

—No es solo por los niños: Ron y yo llevamos toda la vida juntos…

Charity hizo un movimiento brusco para consultar el montón de folios de papel que descansaba sobre su mesa.

—Desde los, ajá, los once años si no me equivoco. Desde luego es tiempo de sobra para cansarse de dar vueltas al mismo asunto.

Hermione cruzó las piernas y se alisó la falda, claramente como mecanismo para evitar mirar a los ojos a su terapeuta, que esperaba una respuesta con el ceño fruncido y bolígrafo en mano.

—Verás, Charity, Ron y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ni te puedes imaginar cuántas…

—Vosotros dos y el tal Potter, si no me equivoco —dijo mientras rebuscaba de nuevo entre los papeles y leía el nombre que aparecía redondeado en la primera página—, pero ya hemos hablado de que en este tipo de situaciones la lealtad tiene que ser hacia uno mismo y que el Ron del pasado y la Hermione del pasado establecieron una dinámica no del todo sana y que no es sostenible en la edad adulta si se quiere tener una relación nutritiva.

Hermione suspiró y con aquel suspiro fue como si toda su fuerza se le escapara y dejara en su lugar a una mujer agotada y con un gran peso sobre sus espaldas. Charity esperaba con ansia aquellos momentos en los que la Hermione fuerte y cabezota dejaba entrever a una persona agotada de pelear consigo misma y con el mundo día tras día. No solían ocurrir, pero cuando llegaban eran el momento clave, eran la única posibilidad de mejorar de alguna forma la situación de su paciente.

—Sabes también —continuó la terapeuta—, que es perfectamente aceptable cambiar de opinión y que tienes derecho a poner tu bienestar por delante de cualquier plan que sea quien sea te haya impuesto, incluso si ese alguien eres tú misma. La vida no se puede planear con una lista con objetivos.

Esta vez Hermione sí que alargó la mano para coger un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz con fuerza.

—No lo sé, Charity, de verdad que no lo sé, son muchos años y muchos recuerdos, no es tan fácil. —Parecía incapaz de levantar la vista de las vetas de la madera del escritorio.

—Yo no he dicho que sea fácil, no lo es en absoluto. Tampoco puedo decirte que te divorcies, esa es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que pienses en si quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida repitiendo el mismo bucle, Hermione.

***

¿Quería pasarse el resto de su vida con Ron? Se preguntó a sí misma mientras entraba en el ascensor y se desaparecía hasta su cocina.

Todo en casa estaba en silencio. No eran ni las tres de la tarde y su marido seguía trabajando en la tienda con George. Estaban a mediados de noviembre, así que los niños, si es que con la edad que tenían se los podía seguir llamando así, estaban obviamente en Hogwarts y con ellos el gato de la familia, Dwarfy.

No había nadie que se escurriera entre sus piernas maullando y pidiendo mimos, ni nadie que le pidiera por favor que encantara la televisión para ver un partido de quidditch. En aquella casa, su hogar, no había más que una calma forzada que se le metía por los oídos. Luna diría sin duda que una manada de nargles le había infestado el sofá, Ginny diría que a lo mejor era hora de hacer algo proactivo.

— _Accio_ álbum de fotos —enunció Hermione con seguridad, agitando la varita con un movimiento seco y ensayado mil y una veces.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero, tras un par de golpes distantes (relacionados tal vez con que la puerta del despacho estaba entornada), un gastado álbum de cubierta marrón entró levitando en el salón.

Cuando el álbum llegó hasta sus manos, ella ya se había quitado los tacones y los había dejado perfectamente alineados junto al sofá, al igual que la chaqueta del traje, que descansaba ahora sobre el reposabrazos dada la vuelta con el forro hacia fuera para que no se manchara; no solía dejar las cosas por en medio de aquella manera, pero consideraba que la sesión con la psicóloga había sido dura y que podía permitirse dejar las cosas por en medio.

Ni un minuto después ya estaba murmurando el hechizo para que la chaqueta y las zapatillas se fueran levitando hasta su sitio en el armario de su habitación; por algún motivo dejar las cosas por en medio no le había producido el descanso que parecía provocarle al resto.

Las fotos del álbum parecían alegrarse de verla, cada una a su manera. En todas y cada una de las pequeñas imágenes en miniatura una pequeña Hermione se movía arriba y abajo.

Algunas de las fotografías más antiguas habían sido tomadas por ni más ni menos que por Colin Creevey y, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la batalla, un pinchazo de pena le cortó la respiración. Los antiguos miembros de la Orden la miraban con reconocimiento desde las páginas y Hermione tomó nota para acordarse de hacerle una copia a Teddy de una instantánea en la que Tonks y ella aparecían saludando en uno de los desvencijados salones de Grimmauld Place.

En las fotos de su primer año en Hogwarts, tanto Harry como ella aparecían con el ceño fruncido, contemplando el mundo mágico que se desgajaba a su alrededor con suspicacia y alerta, al igual que con aquella pizca de fascinación y asombro que habían acabado perdiendo con el paso de los años. Ron también aparecía en aquellas fotos, por supuesto, los tres conformaban ni más ni menos que el Trío Dorado, como solían llamarlos con sorna, pero para Ron la magia no había sido nunca una novedad completa, como lo había sido para ellos dos.

Claro que Ron había nacido ya en aquel mundo de calderos y hechizos, no era de extrañar que no tuviera la ilusión y la esperanza que la gente que venía de familias muggles derrochaba en aquella época. No se le podía culpar por venir de familia de magos.

Ni con la más firme de sus intenciones hubiera sido capaz de parar la vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que el problema era que no recordaba a Ron Weasley ilusionado con nada que fuera más allá de una necesidad momentánea.

¿Y qué había de malo en ello?, pensó Hermione, mucha gente hacía las cosas por la satisfacción momentánea, no todo el mundo tenía por qué ser como ella, igual de perfeccionista, igual de incansable, de cabezota, de apasionado con sus objetivos. En ningún sitio ponía que para ser feliz con tu pareja tenía que tener metas tan altas como las tuyas, ¿verdad?

No, no lo ponía, pero una parte de ella gritaba al pensar que todo lo que le esperaba era una vida de conversaciones pasadas a cámara rápida y de aburrimiento mutuo.

No sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando la misma foto en blanco y negro de los tres tras la batalla de Hogwarts (por el formato la había arrancado de _El Profeta_ como recuerdo) cuando escuchó el chasquido de una aparición en el despacho. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca le confirmó que no podía ser otro que Ron.

Estuvo bastante rato escuchándolo moverse por la casa antes de ir a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, porque dentro solo albergaba una sensación de cansancio extremo y de hartazgo que no casaba nada con lo que se supone que tendría que sentir alguien ante la perspectiva de ver al amor de su vida.

Claro que se había despedido de él aquella misma mañana y que iba a volver a verlo ese día y al siguiente y al siguiente. Así hasta el día en que uno de los dos muriera, porque eso era lo que hacía la gente cuando daba el paso de casarse: pasarse el resto de la vida juntos. El para siempre de los cuentos de hadas tendía a ser algo monótono con el paso de los años.

Hubo una época en la que no sabía si iba a haber un mañana, cualquiera diría que sobrevivir a una guerra la habría enseñado a ser más agradecida con los para siempre que te da la vida, porque no todo el mundo podía tener esa suerte. El pinchazo que había sentido antes al ver las fotos de Colin volvió con fuerza renovada y la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

«Ya, pero el caso es que no me siento nada agradecida y esa es la realidad», pensó mientras veía como Ron volvía a sacar su colección de cromos de los Chudley Cannons otra vez.

El que se suponía que era el amor de su vida parecía tan cansado como ella, cubierto por una pátina gris de cotidianeidad, su nariz seguía siendo tan ganchuda como siempre, tal vez incluso más, y sus ojos, aunque igual de azules, parecían vacíos de vida.

¿Cómo de raro sería probar en tu marido un contrahechizo de _Imperius_? Raro, rarísimo, de loca peligrosa y paranoica.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dijo Ron de repente, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla derecha distraídamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo de su ensoñación de golpe.

—Que si tengo algo en la cara —repitió su marido sin mirarla—, es que no dejas de mirarme y me estoy poniendo nervioso.

—No, no tienes nada.

—Pues vale —dejó escapar Ron de soslayo y siguió a lo suyo con sus cromos.

Cuando ella se levantó y salió del salón, ni siquiera levantó la vista de una imagen de Ragmar Dorkins a la que le estaba aplicando un hechizo de pegado con la punta de la varita.

Aquella noche, metidos los dos entre las sábanas con olor a lavanda y tacto de recuerdos, Ron roncaba ligeramente mientras Hermione miraba el techo. Y eso es lo que hizo toda la noche, sin que el más mínimo atisbo de sueño pasara por su cabeza.

Lo que sí veía una y otra vez, sin embargo, eran todos los recuerdos de los dos juntos que era capaz de conjurar en su memoria. Todos los años de Hogwarts, las situaciones al límite de la muerte, los peligros, las aventuras, los momentos en los que había creído que se le salía el corazón del pecho al mirarlo. Pero también aquellas veces en las que sus palabras la habían hecho sentirse tan tan frágil; todas aquellas en las que había querido morirse después de que Ron dijera algo para él insignificante, pero que a ella la había dejado desprotegida.

Debían de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando giró la cabeza en la almohada y vio en la mesilla, iluminada por la trémula luz de la luna, la foto que se habían hecho en el andén 9 y ¾ los cuatro juntos.

Era el primer año de Hugo en Hogwarts y el niño (que por aquel entonces parecía diminuto) parecía aterrorizado y saludaba tímidamente a la cámara. Rose, a su lado, estaba hinchada como un pavo señalando orgullosa su corbata de Gryffindor. Mientras los Ron y Hermione de la foto se lanzaban miradas furibundas a escondidas, intentando que la cámara no los pillara. Obviamente sus esfuerzos no habían resultado en éxito.

Se había obligado a enmarcar esa foto y a tenerla en su mesita para que Hugo no pensara que se avergonzaban de él. Porque alguien tenía que contrarrestar el bufido de hastío de su padre cuando se enteró de que el niño estaba en Hufflepuff.

La historia de esa foto era simple: Ron se había vuelto a pasar con sus estupideces sobre las casas y Hermione había visto en su hijo el miedo a decepcionar, no solo a su padre, sino a toda su familia. Ron había pronunciado las palabras «no querrás ser como tu primo Albus», Hugo se había encogido como un cachorro apaleado y Hermione había saltado con las garras fuera, sin pensarlo siquiera. Después de aquello estuvieron tres días sin hablar, porque lo único que hacían cada vez que lo intentaban era gritarse.

Ahora, con la cabeza junto a la suya en la almohada todo le parecía muy lejano: cubierto por el velo del tiempo.

Ya había empezado a amanecer cuando se decidió a mirarlo por fin. La luz grisácea del alba iba ganando en fuerza, pero el nuevo día no era capaz de disipar el peso instalado en su pecho. Ron parecía tan indefenso dormido, tan relajado, que pensar en romperle el corazón se le antojaba una crueldad innecesaria.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio abrir los ojos no fue capaz de parar las palabras que salieron disparadas de sus labios:

—Se acabó, Ron, quiero el divorcio.

***

Por supuesto, no había contado con que Harry se lo iba a tomar todavía peor que su marido (o bueno, exmarido, no estaba muy segura de qué término usar en aquellos momentos intermedios entre papeleo).

Todo el mundo que lo conociera mínimamente sabía que a Harry Potter no le gustaban los cambios. En especial si se trataba de su entorno más inmediato: de su familia. La parte de Hermione que lo conocía de toda la vida, su mejor amiga, la que había pasado por tanto con él, sabía que se trataba simplemente de que Harry había perdido tantísimo a lo largo de los años que le aterraba la simple idea de perder algo más.

El-niño-que-vivió (y que nunca fue a terapia) había pagado con sangre y muerte cada centímetro de aquel pequeño remanso de paz que había conseguido y no era capaz de olvidarlo por muchos años que pasaran. La parte de Hermione que lo quería más que a nadie se sentía tremendamente halagada por el hecho de que su matrimonio estuviera tan arriba en las prioridades de su amigo.

Sin embargo, la parte que simplemente quería ser feliz y que su mejor amigo respetara sus decisiones estaba cada vez más tentada de convertirlo a traición en un baúl y usarlo para meter todos los trastos que Ron se negaba a recoger, para después mandarlo con los Weasley de una patada. ¿De verdad era tan locura esperar que su mejor amigo la hiciera sentir querida y luchara por ella en vez de por su matrimonio?

—¿Y hasta cuándo vas a dejar a Ron tirado viviendo en la Madriguera?

—Ron es adulto, se ha vuelto a casa de sus padres por voluntad propia y no es asunto ni mío ni tuyo dónde decida vivir —contestó Hermione, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo—. No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya, pero sabes que odio repetirme, así que, por favor, que sea la última.

Harry bufó, mientras que se dejaba caer envuelto en su túnica de auror en el sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

—Y ya está, después de más de treinta años de amistad eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, que Ron es adulto y que no es asunto tuyo. Vaya, Herms, me alegra saber que si mañana acabara en la calle te lavarías las manos con tanta facilidad. Me aseguraré de que mis cartones de indigente estén enfrente de tu puerta para que me veas desde la ventana de la cocina —dijo con rabia.

—Harry, eso es cruel e injusto. —Hermione levantó la mirada por fin y lo miró a la cara, aunque lo hizo con tal intensidad que no dio lugar a dudas de que de lo que tenía ganas era de echarle un maleficio y pegarle el culo al sillón.

—Es la verdad, lo que pasa es que no quieres escucharla.

—Aquí la única verdad es que esto no te incumbe y que te has metido en el despacho de la Ministra de Magia a hacerle perder el tiempo y a decirle todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. Así que lárgate de aquí y no me hables más hasta que seas capaz de comportarte como un adulto, por favor.

Hasta que el crack de Harry al desaparecerse no se hubo desvanecido del todo, Hermione no se permitió derramar ni una lágrima, ni una sola. Se quedó ahí sentada masajeándose las sienes, como si su cansancio viniera de un nuevo problema de regulación de escobas o de otro problema de criaturas mágicas ilegales en Gran Bretaña. Ese tipo de problemas eran mucho más fáciles de asumir que lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, una vez que la oficina se quedó en silencio, no hubo manera de parar las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas, ni de acallar los fuertes sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.

—Ese Potter se merece que alguien le pegue los pies al techo hasta que aprenda algo de modales —rezongó la ministra Evangeline Orpington desde su cuadro— ¡Habrase visto! ¡Hablarle así a una ministra en activo! En mis tiempos lo habría mandado a la mazmorra especial que Drina me dejaba solo para mí, ese insolente hubiera aprendido una barbaridad de su visita a la torre de Londres, querida.

Aunque Hermione solía intentar ser lo más cortés posible con los cuadros de los ministros que decoraban su despacho, en aquel momento no estaba en condiciones de hacer poco más que agradecerle las ideas de maldiciones a la exministra mientras se sonaba la nariz.

***

Cuando se desapareció del despacho ella también, no tenía muy claro a dónde iba.

Necesitaba salir, aunque no supiera a dónde. Volver a casa era impensable, los recuerdos la perseguían culpa en mano. Ron no estaba allí, seguro (porque las salvaguardas la habrían avisado si hubiera ido por fin a recoger su maldita colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate), pero sí estaban las habitaciones de sus hijos, las fotos del álbum y la cinta medidora mágica que te decía cómo ibas de salud dental.

Entre las lágrimas y el hipo que la acosaba sin cesar, tardó unos segundos de más en reconocer el cenador de su casa de la infancia. Aunque en seguida la abordó la sensación de hogar, de pertenencia y el olor a la marca favorita de productos de limpieza de su padre le inundó las fosas nasales.

Tampoco tardó mucho en oír una voz familiar dirigiéndose hacia ella:

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿eres tú? El cacharro ese que pusiste en el salón está dando vueltas a lo loco. —Los pasos cansados y lentos de su padre venían acompañados por el traqueteo rítmico de su bastón—. Tu madre está en yoga, no vendrá hasta las tres.

Hermione supo que la había visto porque se calló de repente, tal vez abrumado por la imagen de una hija adulta y supuestamente independiente llorando como una cría en su cenador una tarde cualquiera de un martes laborable. El pobre hombre se quedó parado en el umbral mirándola, con las gafas de leer colgando precariamente en la punta de la nariz torcida y una ligera expresión de pánico en la mirada, porque no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, su padre no iba a acabar de acostumbrarse nunca a las emociones.

—Anda, ven —dijo con un suspiro cansado, mientras le tendía una mano limpia y de uñas recortadas al máximo—, vamos a pasarte el hilo dental y a ver el último capítulo de _Allo, Allo_.

Así fue como los encontró su madre una hora después, cuando entró por la puerta en mallas de licra. Hermione llevaba puesto su viejo retenedor y su marido estaba haciéndole un examen exhaustivo de salud dental por quinta vez. Por supuesto su hija no había fallado ni una sola de sus preguntas.

—¿Gordon? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tanto el padre como la hija tuvieron un ligero ataque de pánico por tener los pies encima del sofá, aunque se vio mitigado por el hecho de que por lo menos ninguno de los dos llevaba zapatos.

—No pasa nada, Jean —respondió él—, Minnie y yo estamos repasando el correcto cuidado de los premolares, nada más.

Ninguno de los dos dudó de que no había colado en el momento en el que su madre se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero de invitados en vez de meterlo en el armarito de la entrada. Por supuesto, era difícil que tamaña mentira colara teniendo en cuenta que Hermione sabía más que el inglés medio sobre premolares desde los dos años.

—Me vais a perdonar —dijo con calma la señora Granger, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos en el suelo en una perfecta postura padmasana que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier yogui—, pero no me creo nada de nada.

Llevaba puesta su camiseta preferida de la campaña de concienciación del uso del hilo dental del 98, la que solo se ponía los días en los que estaba de mejor humor, y su pelo, corto y rizado, le rodeaba la cabeza como un halo. De pequeña (concretamente entre los tres y los cuatro años), Hermione estaba convencida de que su madre era ni más ni menos que el hada de los dientes del barrio y ahora, al tenerla sentada frente a sí demostrando una flexibilidad envidiable para sus 78 años, no le parecía una idea tan descabellada.

—Tengo… tengo algo que contaros. —Automáticamente los dos fruncieron el ceño y Hermione sabía que era porque no estaban acostumbrados a que titubeara—. Ron y yo nos vamos a divorciar, he sido yo la que he tomado la decisión, él… él no ha hecho nada malo, he sido yo la que no podía seguir así.

Fue hasta un poco insultante que ninguno de los dos pestañeara siquiera. De hecho, ni siquiera tuvieron la poca decencia de mostrarse un poco sorprendidos. Su madre, en un alarde de suma empatía, le dio un par de palmaditas en la rodilla, eso sí.

—Cariño, si has tomado esta decisión es porque crees que es la mejor para ti y yo estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones porque eres una adulta responsable.

Su padre, sentado a su lado en el sofá, tomó aire antes de decir:

—Sabes que mi matrimonio con tu madre no fue el primero, que antes de encontrarla intenté una vida con mi vecina de consulta, la podóloga del centro de salud. Cualquiera pensaría que una podóloga y un dentista tendrían cosas en común, pero pies y dientes resultaron no ser tan compatibles como podrían parecer a primera vista…

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que —continuó su madre, recogiendo el testigo— lo has intentado y no ha funcionado, nadie te culpa.

Hermione los miró a los dos fijamente a los ojos antes de sacar a relucir el doxy entre las cortinas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que teníais preparado este discurso?

Gordon Granger se levantó a toda prisa del sofá y salió corriendo hacia la cocina a toda la velocidad que su artritis reumatoide le permitía. Murmuraba sin parar algo de una infusión de rooibos nueva que al parecer era totalmente imprescindible probar. Jean Granger, sin embargo, le aguantó la mirada y cambió de rodilla para las palmaditas.

—Para no mentirte, desde que te prometiste.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que me recomendaras a la psicóloga de la prima Meredith? —preguntó Hermione, a la que las ganas de llorar volvían cada vez con más fuerza.

Su madre apretó los labios y apartó la vista por fin, antes de asentir.

—¡Ay, Minnie! ¡Es tu vida! —exclamó su madre, mientras desenredaba el nudo de sus piernas y se sentaba a su lado— No hubiera servido de nada si te hubiera dicho lo que pensábamos. Ya sabes cómo somos los Granger con nuestros planes de vida, tenemos que ser nosotros los que nos demos cuenta de que no van a funcionar. Es como cuando me empeñé en abrir aquella consulta en Brixton sabiendo que la competencia estaba a dos calles.

—¿Así que lo mejor era dejar que me equivocara? ¿Es así como piensas de mi matrimonio, como una equivocación?

Otro suspiro más y otra palmadita.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo dos nietos preciosos gracias a ese matrimonio y a un consuegro al que tuvimos contento un año entero gracias a un masajeador de espalda. No se trata de que sea un camino equivocado, sino de que ha llegado a su final.

No le cupo ninguna duda de que su madre había vuelto a su antiguo hobby de los libros de autoayuda.

Aquel no era el sofá de su infancia, de hecho, no había habido un único sofá de su infancia, porque su padre sufría crisis decoradoras cada pocos años. Tampoco eran la moqueta de su infancia, ni el papel de pared de su infancia. Sin embargo, los ojos de su madre, tan oscuros que a contraluz era imposible distinguir iris de pupila y su suave piel negra (gracias a una rutina de hidratación y limpieza que seguía rigurosamente más tiempo del que Hermione llevaba viva) sí eran las mismas. El rumor distante de su padre tardando cuatro veces más de lo normal en preparar una tetera para no tener que volver al salón también era el mismo.

Sus padres no eran la típica pareja de personas mayores. No lo habían sido nunca. Se hacían limpiezas dentales el uno al otro todos los domingos como actividad marital, por las barbas de Merlín. Y, sin embargo, Hermione sabía que eran felices con sus rutinas acomodadas, que el día que uno de los dos muriera el otro se sentiría terriblemente solo en el mundo.

Ella por su parte no podía evitar sentirse sola ya, aunque Ron estuviera sano como una manzana. De repente, Hermione sintió cómo la garra acerada de la soledad la oprimía por la espalda. La pelea con Harry, la sensación de que el hecho de que su marido no viviera en casa con ella no había cambiado nada en absoluto, las navidades que se acercaban inexorablemente y que traerían a unos hijos adolescentes cargados de reproches…

Llevaba años sin llorar y últimamente parecía que no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo; la verdad era que no lo había echado de menos en absoluto.

—Minnie… todo va a ir a mejor, ya verás. —Jean Granger no era muy dada a los abrazos, pero no dudaba en darlos cuando era necesario.

No la soltó hasta que dejó de sollozar y después se negó a dejar que volviera a su casa sola. La obligó a darse una ducha caliente en su columna de ducha nueva con cabezal de tipo lluvia y no la dejó salir hasta que no hubo probado todos los chorros en todos sus modos de presión. Le peinó el pelo como cuando era pequeña y sacó del cajón todas sus mascarillas y cremas y no la dejó ponerse el pijama de emergencia hasta que no estuvo toda suave y oliendo a caléndula. Su padre había hecho la cena mientras tanto, así que cuando terminaron cenaron en el salón jugando al Trivial. Él volvió a ganar, como siempre. Se lavaron los dientes (con irrigadores dentales, por supuesto) y se fueron a la cama.

El cuarto de Hermione era el que menos había cambiado de toda la casa, pero si les insinuabas a los Granger que era porque tenían síndrome del nido vacío lo negarían con vehemencia.

No lo habían convertido en un trastero porque su padre tenía un sistema patentado de organización y se negaba a almacenar nada más, decía que le descuadraba las bases de datos. Tampoco lo habían reconvertido en despacho, porque cada uno tenía el suyo desde siempre y ya tenían cuarto de invitados. Esas eran las excusas que ponían cuando les preguntabas.

El cuarto estaba impoluto, porque nada escapaba a los batallones de limpieza de su padre y no había ni una sola cosa fuera de sitio. Cuando Rose o Hugo se quedaban a dormir con ellos se quedaban en esa habitación y siempre les hacía muchísima ilusión. O por lo menos se la hacía cuando eran más pequeños. Sus libros de Hogwarts seguían allí, ordenados por materia (mucho más útil que por curso, por supuesto), sus apuntes y redacciones también, aunque los había cortado por páginas y encuadernado, porque los pergaminos le parecían una forma muy ineficiente de almacenaje.

En el armario, en una funda cerrada y hechizada con una batería de sortilegios antipolvo, estaba su vestido del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, tan precioso como siempre. Ligero como una nube y suave como el terciopelo, no pudo evitar sacarlo de su funda y ponérselo por encima frente al espejo del armario. Por supuesto no intentó meterse dentro, porque era misión imposible.

El cuerpo que había cabido dentro de aquel trozo de tela, el que se había deslizado por la pista de baile en brazos de un jugador de quidditch búlgaro de fama internacional hacía mucho que se había ido. A estas alturas, aquel escenario de romántica para adolescentes solo era ya un recuerdo en el armario. La Hermione de aquella época perdía siempre unos cinco kilos de media en exámenes y no había pasado por no uno, sino dos embarazos, ni por una vida sedentaria en la que sobrevivir a final de curso había dejado de ser un problema a tener en cuenta.

Mientras que la Hermione de ahora tenía estrías, canas y un problema no muy grave de decoloración en la piel que se estaba tratando con su dermatóloga, aquella cría de catorce años se negó a que la dieran por sentado, ni a aceptar que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer (siempre y cuando no repercutiera en sus estudios, por supuesto). Aquella cría tenía planes e ilusiones y le exigía a la vida ciertas cosas que la adulta del presente había acabado dando por perdidas.

Igual era el momento de volver a ser ella, pensó Hermione mientras volvía a guardar el vestido en su funda y se metía en la cama, rodeada del olor a suavizante de sus sábanas.


	2. Capítulo 2

La Navidad no había sido nunca santo de la devoción de Hermione, pero desde que tenía a Rose y a Hugo en Hogwarts significaba por lo menos que tenía una semana para pasar tiempo en familia. No obstante, aquel año ni Ron ni ella tenían muchas ganas de que llegara el momento de recoger a su progenie en King Cross.

Desde el primer año de James, la tradición mandaba que Harry y Hermione salían de sus despachos y se encontraban en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y desde allí se metían en la red flu hasta King's Cross, recogían a sus vástagos y se los llevaban a La Madriguera, donde se quedaban pasando la mañana hasta que los adultos terminaban la jornada laboral. Ese día cenaban todos juntos antes de irse a sus respectivos hogares y se consideraba la fecha oficial de inicio de las fiestas.

Sin embargo, Harry no había dado señales de vida y Hermione tenía otras preocupaciones como para dedicarse a ir detrás de él pidiéndole perdón por algo que no era asunto suyo.

A las diez y media en punto, justo cuando se disponía a meterse en su chimenea personal, el sonido de unos nudillos chocando contra la madera de la puerta la pilló por sorpresa. No le había dado tiempo ni a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y una familiar melena pelirroja apareció por la puerta.

—¿Se puede, señora ministra? —La sonrisa de Ginny brillaba tanto que iluminó todo el despacho en cuestión de segundos.

—Se puede, señora directora de la sección de deportes de _El Profeta —_ dijo Hermione a su vez, mientras una sonrisa inesperada tiraba de sus comisuras hacia arriba.

—¿Puede pasar también la señora que siempre se acuerda de revisar que no haya nargles en el muérdago?

—¡Luna! ¡Creía que os ibais a quedar en Fiyi estas navidades!

—Las comunidades de gente del agua no se van a ir a ningún lado por una semana que estemos sin ellas —contestó Luna, apareciendo por detrás de Ginny—, con dos ya puede que sí…

Su amiga tenía la larga melena rubia llena de arena y la nariz quemada (además de ir descalza); desde el mismo instante en el que entró en el despacho, empezó a ir dejando tras de sí un reguero de agua, que parecía provenir de la bolsa de pesca que iba arrastrando. Luna olía a alga podrida y a salitre, pero, después de casi un año sin verla, a Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a pasarlo por alto.

Cuando le preguntaron qué llevaba en la bolsa, Luna se encogió de hombros y sonrió de aquella forma distante que tanto la caracterizaba antes de contestar con toda naturalidad que por supuesto sus regalos de Navidad. Tanto Ginny como Hermione sabían perfectamente que lo mejor era no preguntar más, con Luna siempre era mejor no saber y sorprenderse después para bien o para mal.

—Bueno, yo estaba a punto de irme a por mis hijos a King Cross, podemos quedar después, ¿os apetece?

Ginny la miró, con aquella chispa de socarronería tan típica suya en las pupilas, y negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Creo que no has entendido nada, Herms, vamos a ir juntas a por los niños, los dejamos en La Madriguera y después vamos a pasar la tarde por ahí. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que tienes trabajo, porque ya he tenido un par de palabritas con tu secretario.

***

Hermione quería muchísimo a sus hijos, de verdad que sí. Cuando nacieron no sintió ese lazo instantáneo que según las películas te cambia la vida y te da habilidades sobrehumanas para saber lo que necesitan, pero con el tiempo habían ido conociéndose y la relación había mejorado. Estaba orgullosa de los adultos en los que se estaban convirtiendo y hasta recordaba con nostalgia la época en la que todo eran risas y juegos de estimulación temprana, pero la adolescencia se le estaba haciendo muy muy larga.

La cara de Rose al bajar del tren ya era un poema en sí misma. Solo con cómo pasó el escáner por su tía y la amiga de su padre antes siquiera de dignarse a mirarla, ya le clavó un puñal de ansiedad en el pecho. Se puso a su lado y, casi sin dirigirle la palabra, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo encendió.

El despliegue de Rose fue teatral y esperado, sabía que iba a comportarse como si le estuviera perdonando la vida por estar a su lado, lo que no esperaba es ver a Hugo tan… gris. Hugo estaba ya en quinto, en plena adolescencia, y en el último año había dado un estirón inesperado, justo cuando parecía que la genética de tamaño de bolsillo de Gordon Granger se iba a imponer.

Ahora mismo, su hijo parecía haber encogido diez centímetros, lo cual no debería ser posible, porque el crecimiento de un humano medio no funciona así. La cabeza le colgaba entre los hombros como si le pesara una barbaridad y llevaba el pelo tan largo y tan metido en la cara que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos hasta que no lo tuvo a dos pasos.

Tampoco fue posible sacarle nada más claro que un gruñido por saludo.

Ginny cruzó miradas con ella por encima del hombro de Rose e intentó desviar la conversación a temas escolares de sus propios hijos, pero tanto Albus como Lily estaban visiblemente tensos y no fueron de gran ayuda para relajar el ambiente. La verdad, después del asfixiante silencio hasta La Madriguera y la despedida casi muda, las Navidades pintaban tan mal que lo único que le daba un poco de esperanzas era el gato, que maullaba desesperado para que lo dejaran salir del transportín.

La tarde con Ginny y Luna fue tan bien como cabría esperar. Su cuñada (o excuñada más bien) le había dejado clarísimo que no consideraba que la vida amorosa de su hermano fuera asunto suyo, también había dejado claro que, dijera lo que dijera su marido, no se iba a meter en medio de lo que dos personas adultas decidieran hacer con sus vidas.

Al igual que con sus padres, Hermione tenía la sensación continua de que Ginny había fingido la sorpresa tan bien como había podido. Claro que en su caso eran sus dones de periodista los que le habían dado el conocimiento premonitorio para saber lo que iba a pasar, estaba segura.

Luna, sin embargo, había salido con una de sus frases de las galletas de la fortuna:

—Sigue las corrientes de la vida y llegarás a buen puerto —musitó mientras le daba un sorbo al té—, Ronald tendrá buena suerte en el dinero si viste de rojo.

Comunicarse con Luna se hizo un poquito más difícil de lo normal el día que descubrió el concepto de las galletas de la fortuna en una reunión familiar. Desde entonces, los gemelos y ella habían desarrollado un sistema para comunicarse entre ellos usando solo frases prefabricadas y lo habían perfeccionado tanto que, en vez de cartas, Luna les mandaba a sus hijos paquetitos de galletas que había hecho ella misma.

Hermione, como siempre que Luna entraba en modo adivinatorio galletil, sonrió con incomodidad y le dio las gracias.

—Ron saldrá de esta, ya verás —continuó Ginny, justo cuando Luna parecía a punto de sacar a relucir otra de sus frases estrella—: Necesita un cambio de aire como el que más.

—¿Y Harry?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa forzada, a años luz de la sonrisa amplia y luminosa que había mostrado esta mañana en su despacho. De repente, su taza de té era de lo más interesante.

—Harry está muy metido en su mundo interior…

—Y comprenderá que la familia es la salsa de soja de la vida —la interrumpió Luna, con su tono de voz habitual, suave como una pluma.

—Más o menos… te digo la verdad, Herms, no sé cuándo se le pasará o si se le pasará, pero esto es algo que tiene que hacer él solo, porque no tiene edad de que estemos tratándolo como un crío. —Ginny partió una de las galletas del platillo y la partió con tanta fuerza que las migas salieron disparadas alrededor.

—Me encantaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera, de verdad, pero tenía que hacer esto por mí, por los dos. —A estas alturas tenía el discurso tan ensayado que era como dar una rueda de prensa.

—Herms —la cortó Ginny, mientras otra de las galletas de la mesa corría su misma suerte—, no es asunto suyo y ya está, no tienes por qué darle más explicaciones.

Luna le dio otro largo sorbo al té antes de dejar la taza sobre el platillo y alargar la mano para coger la galleta más cercana a Ginny, la próxima en sufrir el aciago destino de sus compañeras.

—Una mariposa bate las alas en Tokio y un huracán se desata en California —susurró Luna, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Hermione cogió aire al sentir una garra de ansiedad que se le clavaba en las entrañas: eso no era una frase de una galleta de la fortuna.

***

Por supuesto aquella noche Hermione no fue a cenar a La Madriguera con toda la familia, se quedó en su casa sola con su gato, que se estaba dedicando a la ardua tarea de hacer que todo volviera a oler a él. El hechizo quitapelo marca patentada de _Corazón de Bruja_ había reunido ya una bola de pelo suficiente como para formar un Dwarfy pequeño, pero aun así el gato seguía esforzándose al máximo en dejar su impronta.

Dwarfy era un regalo de ni más ni menos que Newt Scamander, el abuelo de Rolf. Al parecer, no era tan normal que a la gente le gustaran los gatos con mezcla de kneazle, porque, en opinión de Newt y de la propia Hermione, a la gente simple no le gustaba que su mascota fuera más lista que ellos. La gran mayoría de la gente lo que quería en realidad era una bola de pelo a la que rascarle detrás de las orejas, no un lazo de mutuo entendimiento entre dos seres pensantes.

Hermione todavía no se había atrevido con un kneazle de raza pura porque siempre estaba ocupada viajando de aquí para allá y solía quedarse en el despacho hasta tarde, por lo tanto, no era buena idea tener a un animal capaz de abrir cerraduras tantas horas solo. Pero cuando Newt le propuso quedarse con un gatito con sangre kneazle de la camada que había recogido en una granja abandonada, Hermione dijo que sí, por supuesto.

Dwarfy no era ni mucho menos un repuesto para Crookshanks, que había muerto de viejo antes incluso de que llegara el gato nuevo: tenía su propio carácter, sus propios gustos y sus propias manías… pero no creía que le fuera a importar mucho dormir con ella a partir de ahora en vez de en el salón. Esa era una de las reglas, estúpidas en opinión de Hermione, que había impuesto Ron como condición para tener un gato en casa: nada de gatos en la cama.

—Pero supongo que ahora vamos a poder dormir juntos y nadie nos lo va a poder impedir —musitó Hermione.

Por toda respuesta, Dwarfy la miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos dorados y se restregó en la puerta de su dormitorio con un suave maullido.

—Y así es como una se resigna a ser la loca de los gatos —dijo con un bostezo mientras se enfundaba en su bata, se ajustaba su gorrito de dormir, y se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Su intención original era quedarse despierta hasta que volvieran los niños para darles por lo menos una sensación de normalidad, un poco de «sigo aquí, todo sigue igual que siempre», pero llevaba unos días con el cansancio metido en el cuerpo y aquella frase de Luna del huracán seguía clavada con chinchetas en sus entrañas. Así que se dijo a sí misma que intentaría quedarse despierta mientras avanzaba en la pila de lectura, pero que si se quedaba dormida intentaría por lo menos levantarse temprano para hacer un buen desayuno. No tardó ni dos páginas en quedarse dormida.

Probablemente hubiera dormido toda la noche del tirón, si no hubiera sido porque su sueño nunca había vuelto a ser profundo después de la época que pasaron sobreviviendo a la intemperie durante la guerra. Hermione se despertó de madrugada porque había alguien en su cama a horas intempestivas, alguien con quien el gato estaba acostumbrado a dormir, porque en vez de intentar acabar con el intruso, trepó por encima y se escabulló entre los dos cuerpos ronroneando como un pequeño motor de combustión.

—Hugo está convencido de que es culpa suya —susurró Rose en una voz tan baja que casi creyó que se la había imaginado.

Ya de por sí no tenía mucha fe en que ninguno de los dos se metiera en su cama por la noche, pero el hecho de que fuera Rose la que hubiera recorrido el pasillo y se hubiera escabullido entre sus sábanas era motivo extra de sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no es culpa suya —susurró ella en respuesta y, aunque su voz salió también muy baja, supo que su hija la había escuchado.

Hugo tenía una tendencia preocupante a decidir que todo lo que pasaba era culpa suya, fuera lo que fuera. Desde bien pequeño era muy difícil conseguir convencerlo de que a veces las cosas pasaban porque sí y no había por qué buscar culpables, a veces incluso era difícil convencerlo de que el responsable era claramente la persona que tenía enfrente, no él.

—Eso le hemos dicho todos —siguió su hija—, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—Bueno, a lo mejor si hablara conmigo yo podría explicarle que…

—Ni se te ocurra explicarle nada, solo vas a conseguir empeorarlo todo. —Su voz sonó afilada en la penumbra de la habitación, como una serpiente lanzándose a atacar.

Rose siempre había estado orgullosísima de lo Gryffindor que era, pero, de vez en cuando, sacaba unos reflejos que parecían mucho más típicos de una serpiente que de un león.

—Eso no lo sabes —le contestó ella.

—Sí lo sé. —Hermione esperaba de verdad que aquello no se convirtiera en una pelea de madrugada—: Irás, intentarás acunarlo como si fuera un bebé y le dirás que no es culpa suya, que la vida de la gente pasa y que si necesita ayuda para poder superarlo solo tiene que decirlo y tú te encargarás de todo.

—Excepto en lo del bebé, no le veo nada de malo a lo que me acabas de decir.

Rose bufó exasperada.

—Mamá, Hugo no necesita un psicólogo, necesita que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Como antes. Como antes de que tomara la decisión de cambiar de rumbo. Como antes de que el Sombrero lo pusiera en otra casa que a su padre no le cuadraba. Como antes de que la vida convirtiera a su hijo pequeño en un ser melancólico y triste. Hermione se giró en la cama y miró a su hija frente a frente. El gato entre ellas maulló en protesta.

Hacía poco que Rose se había rapado la cabeza y, aunque echaba de menos cómo los rizos le redondeaban las mejillas, la verdad es que no se podía negar que le quedaba bien. Parecía más adulta, y su expresión era al mismo tiempo más dura y más sincera, como si hubiera dejado de esconderse.

—Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, lo siento, pero es así.

—No me digas que lo sientes si no lo sientes, no me mientas.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—La abuela Molly dice que se te ha ido la cabeza y que se te pasará.

—A lo mejor la abuela Molly no sabe de lo que está hablando.

—La abuela Jean dice que lo único que nos tiene que importar es que seáis felices y que somos mayores como para aceptar que no todo en vuestras vidas es asunto nuestro.

—Ajá.

—A mí me parece que podría callarse un poco.

—Me parece que estás escuchando solo lo que te viene bien.

—Me parece que tú estás haciendo lo mismo.

—De tal palo tal astilla, supongo.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión tan exagerada que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa que ocultó contra la almohada. Su hija la miró como si hubiera cometido un acto de traición inefable.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Y yo qué —contestó ella a su vez.

—Que qué piensas tú.

Rose rompió su intercambio de miradas y se puso bocarriba en la cama, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera cometido una ofensa contra su persona. Seguro que aquello que se le deslizaba por la mejilla era un reflejo de luz y no una lágrima.

—Pues que todo esto es rarísimo. Pensaba que me iba a encontrar a papá destrozado, pero no, solo está como atontado y un poco a sus cosas; tú estás más triste que él. —Hizo una pausa para frotarse con rabia la mejilla, probablemente porque otra lágrima ilusoria se le había escapado—. Todo el mundo tiene su opinión sobre esto, estoy contando los días para que _El Profeta_ se entere y todo se vaya a la mie… a tomar por saco.

Hermione estaba harta de llorar, harta de que se hubiera convertido en una constante en su vida. Nunca se había considerado una persona llorona, a pesar de que había pasado por muchos momentos duros en su vida, pero últimamente parecía que no era capaz de contener las lágrimas, como si el vaso de su aguante estuviera ya siempre al borde y cada vez que pasaba algo, lo más mínimo, se desbordara y sus lágrimas se derramaran sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rose la miraba como si le hubieran salido furúnculos por toda la cara.

—¿Mamá? —Su voz sonaba como si se estuviera planteando seriamente que alguien hubiera suplantado a su madre.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz con fuerza e intentó restregarse los ojos con las manos mientras repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien.

—Mamá, si estás tan triste, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, la duda sonaba genuina en su voz—. ¿Por qué no te has quedado como estabas?

—Porque no soporto estar parada sin hacer nada, Rose, por eso.

El silencio se extendió entre las dos como una cúpula de vacío. El rumor distante de un coche por la calle, el ronroneo de Dwarfy entre las dos y sus respiraciones eran la banda sonora de un momento sin sonido. Ya parecía que la conversación se iba a quedar ahí y que las dos se iban a quedar dormidas cuando Rose contestó:

—Eso puedo entenderlo.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola en la cama, hasta el gato se había ido, y el hueco que su hija había ocupado ya estaba frío: hacía bastante que se había vuelto a su cuarto.

Obviamente en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en el suelo, maullidos desesperados rompieron el silencio matutino, por lo que no tuvo otra que coger la varita de la mesilla de noche y, mientras salía de su cuarto arrastrando los pies, empezó a conjurar con suaves movimientos. La puerta de la despensa se abrió mágicamente y una bolsa de pienso para gatos salió a buen ritmo de su interior.

Otro movimiento de varita y la tetera salió levitando de la alacena y se puso bajo el chorro de agua del grifo: no se derramó ni una sola gota de agua. Para cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina la habitación parecía estar danzando al ritmo de una melodía muda, su magia la directora de orquesta de aquel vals. El ruido de las bolitas de pienso cayendo sobre el comedero del gato, la tetera silbando en el fuego, el clic de la tostadora al ponerse en marcha y la radio al sintonizar la emisión y empezar a emitir el programa _La hora de las brujas_ formaban parte de aquella canción asonora.

Todo parecía normal, pero la presión que Hermione sentía en el pecho estaba lejos de serlo. Le escocían los ojos de haber llorado la noche anterior y los notaba hinchados y sensibles.

«Igual que yo últimamente, mira», pensó mientras esperaba a que el té reposara para echarle una nube de leche.

Llevaba su bata favorita, su marca de Earl Grey predilecta seguía oliendo a bergamota igual de bien que siempre, la lechuza de _El Profeta_ ya estaba llamándola desde el alfeizar de la ventana y Rose no la había estrangulado por la noche. A lo mejor aquella Navidad no era tan horrible como aparentaba.

***

Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para atreverse a pensar que todo iba a salir más o menos bien. Que no iba a haber ningún tipo de consecuencia, que las cosas iban a ir mejorando y todo el mundo iba a respetar sus decisiones. Obviamente no esperaba poder pasar la noche en familia como otros años, pero esperaba que el objetivo de las fiestas no fuera convertir sus fiestas en un calvario, pero al parecer su suegra no era de la misma opinión.

En Nochebuena todo había ido más o menos bien, los tres habían cogido la chimenea hasta La Madriguera, Ron los estaba esperando en el salón, visiblemente tenso e incómodo. No era la primera vez que se veían desde el día en el que él había recogido sus cosas y se había ido de casa, porque había pasado un par de veces más e incluso habían quedado para revisar papeles, pero ahora era Navidad y estaban en la casa de su infancia, y eso era harina de otro costal.

La casa familiar de los Weasley había mejorado mucho desde que eran adolescentes, pero seguía teniendo aquel aire a gastado, como si todas las vidas que habían pasado tiempo entre esas paredes hubieran dejado una impronta especial en los objetos. La mesa del salón no era solamente una mesa, era la mesa en la que había comido tantas veces cuando eran críos, marcada con las huellas de un montón de Weasleys, con las esquinas redondeadas por el uso.

Hermione no era especialmente fan de la Navidad, pero era cierto que las navidades con los Weasley eran mejores, los adornos mágicos cubrían cada rincón y aquel año habían hechizado el árbol del salón para que se agitara cada cierto tiempo, haciendo tintinear sus adornos. La casa olía a vino especiado y a ponche de huevo y ya estaba repleta hasta los topes de gente.

Obviamente no todo el mundo fue tan abierto con ella como Ginny y Arthur, que no dudaron ni un segundo en acercarse y felicitarle las fiestas como si nada hubiera cambiado, tampoco Bill, Charlie o Percy se comportaron de forma distinta a como se comportaban normalmente cuando se veían. En el extremo opuesto de la balanza, la sonrisa fría de Molly, que no hizo ademán siquiera de acercarse a abrazarla, y la presencia de Harry en el marco de la puerta, atravesándola con la mirada con cero disimulo.

Desde luego no era un ambiente en el que le apeteciera quedarse, así que, a pesar de que el padre de los Weasley intentó convencerla de que pasara con ellos por lo menos un rato más, se excusó con que había quedado con su madre para ayudarla a preparar los regalos para el día siguiente y se volvió a meter en la chimenea. Nada le hubiera apetecido más que quedarse en su casa con el gato, pero se obligó a sí misma a desaparecerse en casa de sus padres para pasar la noche con ellos.

Aun así, lo peor de todo fue ir a la mañana siguiente a recoger a sus hijos para volver a casa de sus padres. Molly no estaba nada, pero nada, contenta con que se llevara a sus nietos el día de Navidad fuera de La Madriguera. Hasta ahora todos los años ella había hecho el esfuerzo de traer a sus padres hasta allí, pero aquel año ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Molly la miraba como si la prefiriera con las tripas fuera en vez de dentro, como si se muriera de ganas de hechizarla con forúnculos de pus para el resto de sus días. Hermione sabía que su suegra era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, la había visto luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts, defendiendo a sus hijos como la leona que siempre había demostrado ser.

Probablemente, para Molly esto también era defender a sus hijos, porque el concepto de mantenerse al margen y no entrometerse le resultaba tan ajeno como el de guardarse sus opiniones para sí. No le dijo nada claramente acusatorio, porque Arthur se mantuvo a su lado todo el rato, controlándola con una clara advertencia en las pupilas.

Cada vez que Molly hacía un ademán de lanzarse sobre ella, Arthur cortaba el intercambio de golpes con un «Dile a tu padre que vi la película esa que me recomendó el otro día, _El padrino_ , voy a tener que pedirle que me explique cómo funcionan las mafias esas que salen todo el rato…» o algo por el estilo. Hermione no podía hacer más que agradecérselo, pero llegó un momento en el que casi habría preferido contestarle a su suegra y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiese.

Nunca había sido muy fan de poner la otra mejilla, pero se sentía atada de pies y manos, casi como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando que se enzarzaran en una pelea para echarle la culpa y marcarla como figura problemática. Incluido el propio Harry, que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, pero que al mismo tiempo seguía a su alrededor sin alejarse demasiado, probablemente porque también estaba esperando una oportunidad para echársele encima.

Aquel ambiente que antes había sido un hogar para ella se había convertido en hostil. Y, a pesar de que Charity le había repetido una y mil veces que no era culpa suya, que nadie que la hubiese querido de verdad debería hacerla sentir culpable, el caso es que de pie en la cocina de La Madriguera se sentía sucia y errónea, fuera de lugar. Por más que la aplastaba, aquella diminuta voz que susurraba «Todo esto es culpa tuya, por qué no te quedaste callada y seguiste hacia delante igual que siempre» no cesaba.

Se sentía mal consigo misma, mal con su suegra, mal con Ron por quedarse en una esquina como si aquello no fuera con él, mal con Harry por estar orbitando a su alrededor como una bludger asesina… Para cuando salió de allí estaba entre estrangularlos a todos o estrangularse a sí misma.

Lo único que le pedía a la vida era que la Navidad terminara de una vez.

***

Y al final, la Navidad terminó, menos mal. Aquel año que parecía que se resistía a morir llegó a su fin, con ella sola en casa con el gato, mientras sus hijos despedían el año en La Madriguera sin ella, en aquella nube de hostilidad que era su antiguo refugio. Los niños volvieron a Hogwarts y tampoco pudo estar para despedirlos, porque había acordado con Ron que, ya que ella los había recogido, a él le correspondía decirles adiós en el andén 9 y 3/4.

Por lo menos el trabajo no iba a fallarle nunca, lo bueno de estar a la cabeza de una sociedad mágica era que siempre habría un pozo inconmensurable de trabajo pendiente: nunca habría echado suficientes horas. Le había costado obligarse a estar en Navidad fuera del despacho, pero si lo había conseguido era única y exclusivamente porque Ginny había hechizado la puerta para que no pudiese entrar y, si algo caracterizaba a los Weasley, era el hecho de que eran excelentes con las maldiciones.

Pero ahora todo había terminado y Spencer se había encargado de revisar que no quedara ni rastro de la maldición en el marco de la puerta. Por fin había podido volver a entrar, su mesa seguía tan impoluta como siempre, igual de aséptica e igual de profesional. Le encantaba pasar la mano por la superficie, tan limpia y tan brillante. Su pila de informes de regulación mágica seguía ahí, esperando a que comprobara las normativas. Nada la hacía más feliz que las normativas.

La ministra Orpington parloteaba en su marco sobre las navidades victorianas, los ministros Rowle y Diggory seguían en una de sus encarnizadas batallas dialécticas sobre legislación punitiva mágica y su té iba a estar listo para darle el primer sorbo. Tenía muchísimo trabajo, tanto que seguro que no iba a poder irse a casa hasta las ocho o las nueve de la noche (con suerte) y lo más probable era que al día siguiente tuviera que entrar antes de su hora habitual y salir aún más tarde. Qué pena.

Su mañana estaba yendo con toda la normalidad del mundo, toda la normalidad que la primera ministra de magia de una nación podía tener. Un par de jefes de sección pasándose a felicitarle el año con más pilas de trabajo debajo del brazo, una escaramuza bastante seria contra el estatuto del secreto de la magia en Surrey (pero que al final se había solucionado con la inestable ayuda de un patito de goma)…

Pero hay algo a lo que no podía escapar nadie, ni siquiera la ministra de magia: al hecho de que, al volver de vacaciones, siempre hay una sorpresa desagradable a la vuelta de la esquina. La sorpresa desagradable en cuestión vino volando y tocó en el cristal de la ventana.

Normalmente las lechuzas no venían directamente a su despacho, pasaban por su Spencer, que tenía un hermoso poyete con chucherías para lechuzas y un nido de primera calidad para que descansaran, y él le pasaba la carta en cuestión si era menester. Las únicas lechuzas que iban directamente a su despacho eran las lechuzas personales de los ministros de magia de otros países o de su familia.

Hermione miró extrañada a la enorme ave que golpeaba con insistencia el cristal, pero aun así abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar. En la pata, cerrado con un lacre rojo con el sello del ministerio de magia de Bulgaria había un pergamino que parecía bastante grueso.

***

Spencer estaba teniendo una vuelta de vacaciones ajetreada, pero dentro de lo aceptable. Ser el secretario de la primera ministra implicaba que tu jefa te dispensara un trato justo y cortés, aparte de trabajar a diario con uno de los cerebros más brillantes de la actualidad.

«Nunca se aburre uno con la ministra Granger» pensó Spencer mientras hechizaba un par de memos para el departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, «todos los días son tiempos interesantes».

Apenas un par de minutos después, desde dentro del despacho se oyó un grito ahogado, un golpe y el ulular de una lechuza. A continuación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la ministra asomó la cabeza, con una pluma de lechuza anidada entre sus rizos.

—Spencer, voy a necesitar que envíes una carta con muchísima urgencia. Envío prioritario, por favor.

La ministra no solía pedirle cosas de urgencia, siempre lo tenía todo atado y bien atado y las cosas con urgencia lo eran porque hacían peligrar su primer plazo previsto.

—Por supuesto, ministra, lo haré de inmediato. ¿A quién se la envío?

—A Viktor Krum, Spencer, vamos a necesitar su ayuda para salir de esta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os agarréis fuerte al asiento porque después de esto vamos cuesta abajo como una montaña rusa. Se me olvidó la otra vez porque estaba nerviosa jsjsjs pero gracias a [Eva](https://twitter.com/evaduncalvarez), [Myriam](https://twitter.com/Pilkunnussita) y a [Virbue](https://twitter.com/virbue) por no solo ser personas geniales que me prestan sus ojos para arreglar mis cagadas, sino también mis amigas. Nos vemos la semana que viene <3


	3. Capítulo 3

El vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia estaba vacío, la jornada laboral del trabajador medio había acabado. Era un martes lluvioso, como la gran mayoría de martes en Londres si atendemos a la estadística, y los magos y brujas que trabajaban entre sus paredes habían emprendido ya el camino a casa por los medios mágicos habituales. No quedaba nadie en el Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, nadie en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ni por supuesto en el Departamento de Juego Mágico, que tenía fama de escaquearse siempre el primero.

El Ministerio tendía a ser un hervidero de actividad, un hormiguero chisporroteante de disputas legales, memos y magia, pero, en aquel instante congelado en el tiempo, todos los departamentos estaban vacíos. ¿Todos? ¿Seguro que todos? No, el despacho de la mismísima ministra de magia palpitaba de actividad.

Dentro, entre sus paredes cubiertas de cuadros con opiniones muy marcadas, dos personas acababan de encontrarse. Una de ellas, la dueña nominal del despacho, estaba de espaldas al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, la otra, sentada en el gran butacón, era un viejo conocido de la ministra y de todo aquel que se declarara fan del quidditch: la otra persona era Viktor Krum, la estrella búlgara en carne y hueso.

—Muchísimas gracias por venir, te debo una —dijo la ministra, mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Hermione Granger, rodeada del halo de fuego de la chimenea, puso los ojos en blanco, pero tomó asiento frente a él.

—Viktor, en serio, no es un favor pequeño precisamente lo que te voy a pedir. —Ahora fue el turno de Krum de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione… —El nombre de la ministra sonó entrecortado entre sus labios, pero, aunque el acento eslavo enfatizó la erre y aspiró de más la hache, la forma de pronunciarlo respiraba familiaridad—. Si tan urgente es, cuéntamelo de una vez.

La ministra recordaba un tiempo en el que el inglés había sido algo ajeno para Viktor, un tiempo en el que su forma de hablar era casi incomprensible y su gramática tan sutil como un bate de cricket. Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y ahora el inglés de su acompañante era un instrumento bien afinado, con sus peculiaridades, pero afinado.

Ella, con un gesto de extremo cansancio, enarboló su varita. Un montón de papeles salió de un cajón y levitó hasta la mesa que había entre ellos. El despacho estaba cubierto de montones de libros en cuyas espinas se podían leer títulos que iban desde _La sociedad má_ _gica bú_ _lgara_ , pasando por _Los sistemas mágicos eslavos y tú_ hasta _Búlgaro para tontos_.

—Esta misma mañana me ha llegado una lechuza oficial del presidente de tu país. —Un pergamino de papel grueso salió de debajo de la pila de papeles y se puso sobre el resto—. Exigiéndome una respuesta a un problema que no sabía que teníamos…

—Suena a algo que haría Videnov, sí. —Era cierto que no parecía muy sorprendido, pero las veces que Viktor Krum había mostrado sorpresa se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

La mujer frente a él respiró hondo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, tironeando de los rizos rebeldes que se habían escapado de la coleta con la que se había quitado la media melena de la cara. Cualquiera podría haber visto en aquel momento que la ministra estaba al borde del colapso: tanto sus ojeras como su respiración agitada la delataban.

—La carta de Videnov… la carta de Videnov habla de algo que tiene que ver con el mandato de Shacklebolt. —Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, mientras alisaba el papel de la carta con las manos, parecía desesperada por establecer un orden a su alrededor—. En el fondo no lo culpo, esta sociedad estaba anclada en el pasado en determinados aspectos y… después de la guerra había cosas que no se podían seguir postergando.

***

A Hermione nunca se le había dado bien pedir ayuda, esa era la verdad. Siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de sacarse las castañas del fuego por sí sola, desde bien pequeña. Cualquiera que la conociera lo más mínimamente sabía que, aquella niña que había entrado en el mundo mágico a los once años sin ninguna ayuda, había subido hasta el escalafón más alto a base de esfuerzo, trabajo y cabezonería.

Si había un problema, el primer paso para solventarlo era documentarse, conocer a su enemigo. Es mucho menos probable que te pille desprevenida si lo conoces, si te sabes sus puntos fuertes y débiles; con toda la información sobre la mesa, es muchísimo más fácil actuar de forma correcta. Una vez tenía toda la información, el siguiente paso era trazar un plan, usar esos conocimientos para conquistar su objetivo.

En aquella ocasión no tenía tiempo para acceder a la información ni para trazar el plan, en aquel momento necesitaba acceder directamente a la información en forma de persona. Y, por experiencia propia, los planes tendían a fallar más cuando las partes importantes estaban en manos que no eran las suyas.

—Había que tomar cartas en el asunto, llevar a esta comunidad mágica hacia delante quisiera o no y había ciertos fantasmas que simplemente no eran compatibles con el hecho de que la sociedad mágica aprendiera de la guerra. Kingsley hizo todo lo posible para limpiarla a fondo, por conseguir que avanzáramos…

»Pero la triste realidad era que no podíamos avanzar teniendo a los presos metidos en cárceles llenas de seres que representaban todo lo que estábamos intentando dejar atrás. —Hermione se echó hacia delante, acercándose a su acompañante a través de la mesa—: No sabíamos qué hacer con los dementores, Viktor, no se puede matar a un dementor.

Era consciente de que estaba temblando sin control y que el ceño de Viktor se fruncía más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero sabía que tenía que continuar, que aquello no se trataba solo de ella, que en un futuro daría igual cómo ella se hubiera sentido, lo único que iba a importar era cómo hubiera respondido en esa situación, si había tomado las decisiones correctas.

—Kingsley se reunió con la comunidad mágica internacional, lo planteó como un problema de todos. Miles y miles de problemas volando y absorbiendo vidas si se descontrolaban. Y la comunidad mágica tomó una decisión que ahora mismo nos puede parecer descerebrada, inconsecuente, falta de previsión, inconsciente, estúpida y puede que hasta irresponsable… —Según las palabras se le escapaban se iba tensando más y más, la rabia se le escapaba—. Pero el caso es que hace más de 20 años que la tomaron y ahora mismo tenemos que apañarnos con ella.

Como sumida en un frenesí, Hermione se levantó de golpe y empezó a rebuscar entre los libros, hasta encontrar uno en la parte baja de una de sus pilas, su espina rezaba _Mapa europeo de zonas de alta concentración má_ _gica._ Chispeando de energía, abrió el libro por una página señalada con una pluma y le mostró un mapa geográfico del continente marcado por la palabra «Zonas de concentración mágica en el área del Mar Negro».

—La zona más potente en cuanto a energía mágica del continente es, por supuesto, Transilvania, pero esa zona está tan cargada de magia y de energías contrarias que hubiera sido imposible controlarlos si los hubieran soltado ahí. Así que miraron un poco más al sur, a una zona más fácil de controlar, con cuevas naturales inexploradas por los muggles y baja población…

—Los Balcanes —dijo Viktor, su voz sonó segura y certera y ni siquiera hizo ademán de estudiar la ilustración, siguió mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, exacto, los Balcanes —respondió ella, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa—, pero ahora nos estamos encontrando con que el plan infalible tiene fugas y…

—Y los dementores se están escapando hacia las zonas pobladas, haciendo que los muggles huyan y atemorizando a la población mágica de zona —concluyó él.

Aquello ya sonaba a que se sabía la historia, por improbable que fuera. Hermione enarcó una ceja, pero su acompañante seguía igual de impasible que el principio y no parecía intimidado en absoluto.

—Disculpa, pero ¿es posible que sepas ya de qué va todo esto?

—Todo el mundo relacionado con el cuerpo de aurores búlgaros lo sabe.

Y no estaba por la labor de decir nada más al respecto, porque otro minuto entero de ceja enarcada no fue suficiente para arrancarle ningún comentario más sobre su relación con el cuerpo de seguridad mágica más importante de su país. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa y tan preocupada por la situación probablemente hubiera presionado algo más, pero no era el momento.

—Supongo entonces que sabrás que es algo complicado y que es imposible de solucionar sin conocimientos sobre el terreno y la sociedad búlgara… y yo no los tengo, pero tú sí.

Por toda respuesta, Viktor, con su túnica de viaje y su sempiterna seriedad, asintió y separó la silla para levantarse.

«Así que ya está, esto es lo que pasa cuando te la juegas todo a una carta externa», pensó Hermione, con el vértigo tirándole de las entrañas y el miedo creciéndole en el pecho como un globo de helio a la deriva. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que no siguió haciendo el gesto para levantarse e irse, sino que solo se quedó de pie, mirándola. En su mente, ya lo estaba viendo abriendo la puerta y largándose, o tal vez desapareciéndose sin más. La molesta voz de siempre le estaba susurrando lindezas al oído: «Erais amigos hace siglos, pero esto es demasiado. Nadie se molestaría tanto por ti. Pides demasiado».

Pero, a pesar de las pulsaciones en aumento, y de la nube de ansiedad que seguía enturbiando su mente, no había forma de ignorar el hecho de que no se iba: Viktor Krum seguía parado frente a ella y ahora además le tendía la mano.  
  


—Lo que necesites, Hermione —dijo al final, porque debía de estar notando que el gesto no era suficiente.

El suspiro de alivio que se le escapó fue tal, que los papeles de la mesa revolotearon y los cuadros dejaron escapar risitas incómodas. No pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se le escapara al estrecharle la mano, a la que él le respondió con una sonrisa más discreta, pero igual de sincera.

—Gracias, de verdad, voy a necesitar que me acompañes todo lo que puedas, pero de verdad que no quiero que esto interfiera en tu trabajo ni en tu vida más de lo necesario. Tengo libros de conversación, un par de hechizos decentes de traducción, le pediré a mi secretario que me busque un traductor a largo plazo…

—No será necesario, _errres_ mi invitada. —Por alguna razón, en esta frase su acento se desbordó y acentuó las erres más de lo que lo había hecho en cualquiera de las otras frases que había pronunciado, aunque esta fuera a priori más sencilla.

Hermione no pudo ni quiso evitar que las cejas se le dispararan frente arriba.

—Viktor Krum, espero por tu bien que no se te esté pasando por la cabeza tratarme como a una cría. No pienso aceptar más ayuda de la necesaria, esto es un asunto de estado —sentenció mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo—: Como se te ocurra parar tu vida para llevarme de un lado a otro como a una turista desorientada te prometo que los dementores van a ser poca cosa comparados conmigo.

A la ministra de magia en activo no le parecía haber dicho nada gracioso, pero algo se le debía de estar escapando, porque Viktor dejó escapar una carcajada seca y puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo y menos si se trataba de algo gracioso. Pero su acompañante no le dio ocasión a preguntar:

—Nos vemos mañana a las doce en la estación de trasladores del Ministerio en Sofía —dijo él, dando por terminado su encuentro y despidiéndose con un movimiento seco.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decirle que cerrara la puerta, salió del despacho y desapareció pasillo abajo casi sin hacer ni un solo ruido, de vuelta al traslador que lo había traído.

***

Hermione tenía experiencia en preparar viajes con poco tiempo, llevaba siempre una cuidadosa lista mental (y de papel) de sus pertenencias por orden de importancia y cantidad; tampoco le preocupaba dejarse nada atrás en un descuido, porque hacía simulacros de viaje regularmente solo para estar preparada en caso de eventualidad. Incluso tenía muy ensayado cómo meter los objetos para maximizar la eficiencia, ya hacía mucho que un derrumbamiento de la biblioteca de viaje no le aplastaba el set de pociones de emergencia.

No sabía el clima que iba a hacer en Bulgaria en enero, pero esperaba no estar pasándose de precavida al suponer que iba a hacer frío, así que se tuvo cuidado de coger su ropa interior con hechizos calentadores: tenía que estar preparada.

En apenas dos horas tenía todo metido en su bolso de viaje, una prenda que había escogido teniendo en mente que fuera práctica y resultona, la digna sucesora del bolsito de cuentas que le había salvado la vida tanto tiempo atrás. Aquel bolsito estaba guardado en la caja de recuerdos en casa de sus padres, con todas las cosas de aquella época que le dolía mirar, pero de las que no quería desprenderse porque pensar en perderlas también dolía.

Tardó aproximadamente una hora en escribirle un pergamino a Spencer de 175 centímetros con el recordatorio de los protocolos de ausencia por emergencia internacional. Sabía que su secretario era una persona capaz que se leía el dosier de forma regular y cumplía con el calendario de simulacros, pero no estaba de más recordárselos para que tuviera lectura ligera en el desayuno.

Era totalmente inadmisible que la ministra de magia saliera del país sin haberle mandado por lo menos una notificación por escrito a su jefe de Seguridad Mágica, pero daba la casualidad de que el jefe de Seguridad Mágica y la ministra de magia no se hablaban, porque el jefe de Seguridad Mágica era un cabezota y un insensible que no quería hacerse a la idea de que la vida sentimental de la ministra no era asunto suyo.

Así que la ministra de magia se permitió a sí misma repasar de nuevo todo su equipaje, reforzar los hechizos de ampliación de fondo y reordenar su biblioteca por orden alfabético de autor (no por título como los salvajes), para acto seguido reordenar toda la casa a golpe de varita, antes de escribirle la carta al metomentodo del ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió.

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada cuando la lechuza con la respuesta llegó volando hasta su ventana con un mísero pedazo de papel enganchado a la pata en el que ponía «OK. H. Potter». Después de despedir a la lechuza con una chuchería, se permitió a sí misma pegarle fuego a la carta, pero no mandarle un vociferador con una maldición de forúnculos, que era lo que le pedía de verdad el cuerpo.

***

Hermione nunca había estado en Sofía, pero en el mismo instante en el que se encontró rodeada de aquellas paredes de mármol blanco reluciente se arrepintió de no haber buscado un hueco en su vida para venir antes. Parada en medio de la estancia, agarrando con fuerza un paraguas, a todas luces roto, y con la boca abierta, esa era la estampa que presentaba la ministra de magia británica.

La sala resplandecía con la luz de los apliques de oro y cristal que iluminaban la estancia y el bermellón de la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies atrapaba su atención. Los techos eran altos, pero de apariencia delicada, como si el edificio a su alrededor fuera de frágil porcelana y, desde lo alto, las ninfas de un fresco la saludaban con efusión.

—Veo que te gusta el edificio —dijo una voz grave tras ella.

—¡Viktor, es precioso! —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Krum asintió, evidentemente complacido por su respuesta, y le tendió la mano para saludarla con aquella cortesía cálida que ella siempre asociaba con la figura de su antigua amistad.

—Me alegro de que te guste —respondió él—, pero siento decirte que Videnov te está esperando.

Por supuesto que sí, estaba en un viaje de trabajo para evitar una crisis internacional, no era el momento de distraerse con las ninfas de un fresco, era el momento de centrarse, conseguir entablar una conversación sensata con el ministro y salir de allí con un principio de acuerdo.

***

—¿¡Cómo que nos los devuelve!? —Lo de mantener las formas había quedado atrás bastante pronto—. Oiga, que no son quaffles, son miles y miles de dementores, ¡no podemos simplemente meterlos en una caja y ya está!

Pero Videnov no parecía interesado en atender a razones: su intención iba dirigida a conseguir que se llevaran a los dementores de allí cuanto antes, y a todas luces pensaba que el cómo y el a dónde no eran de su incumbencia.

— _Señ_ _orrra_ Grangerrr —repitió—, tiene usted un mes _parrra_ _llevá_ _rrrselos_.

La logística para sacar a todos esos miles de dementores de unas cuevas sin explorar, que a esas alturas debían de conocerse mejor que cualquier humano vivo, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Era una tarea titánica y sin precedentes, simplemente imposible, y no había forma de que ella sola fuera capaz de sacarlos de ahí sin ayuda. Puede que Viktor estuviera dispuesto a ayudar (y la verdad fuera dicha, Viktor era un excelente as en la manga), pero harían falta treinta como él en el mejor de los casos para conseguir llevar a cabo aquella empresa.

Por no hablar de qué se supone que iban a hacer con todos aquellos seres tenebrosos y descontrolados, aunque tuvieran la capacidad de sacarlos de allí mañana mismo, ¿qué iban a hacer con ellos? ¿Devolverlos a Azkaban? Después de las remodelaciones de Shacklebolt en la prisión las políticas carcelarias estaban cada vez más cerca de ser viajes de ida y vuelta, no solo de ida. Gran parte del trabajo de Kingsley, incluso después de dejar de ser el ministro, había consistido en que la sociedad mágica británica entendiera que Azkaban no podía seguir siendo un lugar en el que se dispensaran torturas inhumanas.

Pero y si no los llevaban a Azkaban, ¿a dónde los iban a llevar? ¿A otro lugar en el que meterlos hasta que la situación se desbordara otra vez? La labor del primer ministro británico se iba a convertir entonces en ir pasando el huevo de fénix de un lado a otro hasta que le tocara a alguien que, en vez de verlo como una responsabilidad, lo viera como una oportunidad. Los dementores eran un arma peligrosa en sí mismos, no necesitaban mucho para ser destructivos, pero en malas manos ya habían demostrado ser una pieza clave en el tablero de una guerra. Hermione ya había visto lo que un mago peligroso podía hacer con ese ejército de dementores y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que otro pudiera aprovecharse.

—Solucionar esto en un mes es imposible y lo sabe, necesitamos más tiempo —respondió ella, incorporándose y dando un golpe en la mesa.

Videnov, un hombre de aspecto hosco con un enorme mostacho amarillento por el tabaco que le tapaba el labio superior, dio su propio golpe en respuesta y ladró una frase en búlgaro que Viktor tradujo amablemente como «Ya nos hemos ocupado de sus trapos sucios más tiempo del que se merecen, no vamos a tolerar esto más».

Los fragmentos de la información que sabía y la que no sabía daban vueltas en su cabeza como el viejo tambor de la lavadora asalvajada que Arthur Weasley guardaba en el cobertizo. Era imposible hacer una estimación de lo que iba a tardar con lo que sabía hasta el momento, y si no tenía por lo menos una idea estimada de las cartas que tenía en la mano no iba a poder negociar bien.

—Necesito mínimo un mes para ver cómo está la situación, investigar sobre el terreno y llamar a mis fuerzas especiales para que se hagan cargo —presionó ella—. Me comprometo a presentar una propuesta lo más fundamentada posible en ese tiempo y a ir mandando informes semanales mientras tanto, pero es absurdo que acceda a nada más.

Videnov la miró y miró a Krum, que le hizo lo que parecía ser un resumen en su lengua materna. El primer ministro búlgaro frunció el ceño y sus espesas cejas se arquearon como nubarrones de tormenta. Casi no le hizo falta que le tradujera su respuesta: no estaba nada contento.

—Piénselo de esta manera —empezó a argumentar—, si me da unos plazos de trabajo razonables puedo asegurar mejor la seguridad de sus ciudadanos y de los muggles de la zona. Yo misma estaré al cargo de la investigación y le dedicaré toda mi atención, pondré todos los recursos de los que dispongo para solucionar esto lo más rápida y eficazmente que pueda.

Viktor tradujo sin quitarle la vista de encima, mirándola a los ojos fijamente y, si Hermione tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir su expresión en ese instante, diría que estaba estupefacto. Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que aquella vez tardó más que las otras intervenciones en traducir sus palabras, pero al parecer lo que había dicho había impresionado a Videnov, porque de repente miró a Viktor como si le hubiera salido otro ojo.

—De _acuerrrdo_ , Grangerrr —concedió al fin el primer ministro, aunque seguía más pendiente de su conciudadano que de ella—: _Rrresultados_ en un mes, no más.

Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría en medio de aquel despacho. Sus años en política la habían enseñado que no era buena idea enseñar sus expresiones tal cual venían, por eso se contuvo mordiéndose la parte de dentro de la mejilla.

***

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras Viktor la llevaba a través de los pasillos del ministerio de su país.

Hermione no podía evitar notar que su acompañante se movía con bastante soltura, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su carrera profesional se había desarrollado en un campo, en principio, alejado radicalmente de cualquiera que se desempañara entre aquellas paredes. A no ser, por supuesto, que dentro de aquel ministerio hubiera un estadio de quidditch.

En su camino hacia la salida pasaron junto a las ninfas del fresco, que revolotearon por las molduras al volver a verla, y por lo que parecía el vestíbulo de un enorme teatro. Los trabajadores del ministerio iban a venían por los pasillos y Hermione no pudo evitar notar que no susurraban por ella, sino por Viktor. El anonimato era algo a lo que hacía muchos años que se había desacostumbrado, pero al parecer nadie era más famoso en Bulgaria que Viktor Krum.

La salida al exterior fue como entrar de repente en una cámara frigorífica, así que Hermione se alegró de haberse puesto las bragas hechizadas. La nieve cubría los parterres de flores a su alrededor y, tras ellos, el edificio en el que al parecer se encontraba el ministerio se cernía sobre sus espaldas.

Era un edificio neoclásico impresionante de color rojo y blanco, con un grabado de inspiración griega con lo que parecían ninfas alrededor de una figura central (que le había guiñado un ojo, estaba segura) en mármol y oro. Era a todas luces un teatro, pero un teatro precioso, de hecho, había varios turistas muggles haciéndole fotos. La nieve lo cubría como si fuera una mantilla de encaje y tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado parado mirando a alguien hasta que casi se chocó con él.

—¡Ilyukha! —exclamó Viktor y si creía que lo había visto sorprendido con anterioridad aquello se llevaba la palma.

El tal Ilyukha la miraba como si pudiera traspasarla con la mirada y clavarla en un corcho como a una mosca. Era alto, casi tanto como Viktor, aunque no tan ancho de hombros, y sus facciones rectas y duras le recordaban a las de las estatuas romanas. No obstante, sus ojos estaban vivos y reflejaban la capa de nubes que cubría el cielo aquella tarde.

—Vitya, que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí —respondió el aludido, aunque tenía los labios tan apretados que nadie diría que sentía ni un ápice de alegría—. Encantado de conocerla, ministra Granger, me llamo Ilya Galchenyuk. He oído hablar mucho de usted.

Ni él hizo ademán de estrecharle la mano, ni ella tampoco, simplemente se quedaron midiéndose con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Viktor, no parecía estar dándole importancia al hecho de que se estaba desarrollando una batalla no verbal delante de sus narices.

Ilya metió dos dedos en la solapa de su gabardina gris oscura y sacó un papel con el sello del ministerio búlgaro, el mismo que hacía ya dos noches había llegado en aquella lechuza a su oficina en Londres.

—Parece que Videnov ha decidido que estoy en vuestro equipo —lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, regodeándose en cada palabra—. Espero no estropear ningún plan.

Y apartó por fin la mirada de Hermione para mirar a Viktor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hermione, Ilyukha es uno de los mejores aurores del país…

—Entonces seguro que será de gran ayuda, encantada de trabajar con usted, Galchenyuk.

—Lo mismo digo, Granger, lo mismo digo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que os siga gustando <3 Gracias como siempre a mis betas por tanto y recordad, no escribáis de países que no conocéis sin preguntarle a alguien de allí!

**Author's Note:**

> No tenía planeado volver a esto ahora mismo, pero la cuarentena es lo que tiene. Por si no venís de allí ya, aquí mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/InkAndrea). Espero sacarme la cabeza del culo y seguir con esto de forma regular :D


End file.
